a angel thats mistreated
by the cute and useful454
Summary: a girl and her big brother walks down the streets,when she mets the children in the story.they all thinks she a angel thats been mistreat.she and her brother lives with them.then olaf and his troupe,three times biger attack them.can melody safe the day?
1. Chapter 1:hello melody concord!

i'm so sorry if my title don't match my story,but its you want to leave this random opening,please go to chapter you don't wanna meet melody and her brother john,go to chapter your don't like anime,dancing,and singing,chapter4 your scared of a romantic afternoon,go to chapter 5.i'm sorry if the line keeps going on,so you mght keep going until the last you soon.


	2. chapter 2:the history of melody and john

thank you for choosing this very,very,very,very sad story about two new charachters to the series,john and melody concord, half angel children who holds a secret,to dangerous for the baudelaires and quagmires to add in their miserble lives. enjoy while you can.

* * *

''Mama,papa!'' it just the middle of the night,a fire had happen at the concords resident as their youngest child, melody,dripping with velvety,red blood from her sweet,angel face scream for a response of her mama and papa.'' john, JOHN !'' she screamed as she felled down to the ground , coughing up the blood from her weak body . her older brother, john , ran over to his sibiling.''melody, let's get out of here.'' he said through the sound of the blazing fire.'' but mama..papa....'' she tried to finish her sentence when she passed out.'' no melody.. their dead...and their never coming back , never, never.''he cried out.'' never say never john . don't ever say never.''she struggled to say. john walked to the hostpital,carring his blood stained sister, walking from the sad event that is taking place for this children.

* * *

two years later, melody turned thirteen and john turned fifteen , living by theirselves, knowed as the angel children, for surviving the terrible fire that killed their family. they both work at bar as a singing group. they were the best singers in town,some say. on their way back home,they saw a bunch of children walking towards them. '' melody, its those rich kids,the baudelaires and quagmires. 'if they want to hear a tune , then wait till tommorrow.'' john whispered coldly. but melody did't listen. she ran towards them, trying to offer a tune or a song.'' hi,i'm melody, you like to hear a song?''she asked. they all nodded their heads. melody ran up to her brother, who had a mad look on his face. '' no, i said no.'' ''stop being so bossy. LET'S GO!'' the concords went over and sang a song they made by themself.


	3. goodbye storie!

thank you for choosing this very,very,very,very sad story about two new charachters to the series,john and melody concord, half angel children who holds a secret,to dangerous for the baudelaires and quagmires to add in their miserble lives. enjoy while you can.

* * *

''Mama,papa!'' it just the middle of the night,a fire had happen at the concords resident as their youngest child, melody,dripping with velvety,red blood from her sweet,angel face scream for a response of her mama and papa.'' john, JOHN !'' she screamed as she felled down to the ground , coughing up the blood from her weak body . her older brother, john , ran over to his sibiling.''melody, let's get out of here.'' he said through the sound of the blazing fire.'' but mama..papa....'' she tried to finish her sentence when she passed out.'' no melody.. their dead...and their never coming back , never, never.''he cried out.'' never say never john . don't ever say never.''she struggled to say. john walked to the hostpital,carring his blood stained sister, walking from the sad event that is taking place for this children.

* * *

two years later, melody turned thirteen and john turned fifteen , living by theirselves, knowed as the angel children, for surviving the terrible fire that killed their family. they both work at bar as a singing group. they were the best singers in town,some say. on their way back home,they saw a bunch of children walking towards them. '' melody, its those rich kids,the baudelaires and quagmires. 'if they want to hear a tune , then wait till tommorrow.'' john whispered coldly. but melody did't listen. she ran towards them, trying to offer a tune or a song.'' hi,i'm melody, you like to hear a song?''she asked. they all nodded their heads. melody ran up to her brother, who had a mad look on his face. '' no, i said no.'' ''stop being so bossy. LET'S GO!'' the concords went over and sang a song they made by themself.


End file.
